Eternal Stone: The Beginning
by Aerisil
Summary: a Prophecy has been made, what does it mean? you'll find out in due time.
1. Prolouge

The Tom cat stood in front of three moon lit cats the middle cat stepped forward and said

" Frost will be the only way for salvage."

the cat on the right stepped forward to match the middle cat and said " blood will spill on the ice."

the last cat stepped forward to match both the other cats and said " and the Clan will find a new light.".

The tom's eyes flew open and he gasped he stood up. What he had dreamed about truly disturbed him he needed to figure out what all of it meant.

*~Author's note~*

okay so this just came to my head when I got bored. This is basically like Erin hunter's book series but mine has different character's and Clans.(I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE ORIGINAL SERIES!) so I hope that you enjoyed this short part in Eternal Stone (you'll see why it's called that) so should I continue? just tell me what you think and all...


	2. The Frost Forms

The young she-cat walked endlessly trying to find shelter from the snow she didn't have anything to eat since last night which was a scrawny mouse. She thought to herself "how did I get into this mess? will I live to see another day? I don't even know my name!

she kept on walking until she found a sheltered rock that what looked like to her was a hung off of the sides were snow couldn't get in she used the last of her strength to find some dead bracken and find a small mouse. She took hungry bites out of it then she curled up in the dead bracken she found and tried to stay warm. In her dream she was looking around a forest she opened her mouth and prey sent filled her lungs and then she saw a mouse run out from it's hiding place and go on the roots of a tree and pick up a nut and chew on it. She got down into a hunters crouch and just when she was about to pounce a cat came out of the ferns and scared the mouse away turning around furiously she was about to tackle the cat when she saw it was her mother.

The she-cat said "Mother? is...is that you?" the cat nodded and said " I have come to you from StarClan.". The cat asked " what's StarClan?" her mother explained that it was warrior ancestors that have died and joined StarClan they watch over their clan in hope that good things come to them. Then the she-cat said

"then that means since you went to StarClan that means I'm apart of a Clan?" her mother nodded and said "your name is Frostpaw you are an apprentice of a Clan that was killed off and you were a survivor." Frostpaw wanted to wail and run into her mother's fur but she told her self "I have to stay strong!"

Frostpaw said " Mother, is this a dream?" her mother looked sad and nodded and said " I love you and be strong." then Frostpaw's eyes opened and she was staring at a set of paws she looked up to see a cat bigger than her he had long gray tabby fur and the darkest blue eyes Frostpaw has ever seen.

The tom had sympathy in his eyes and said "I am Wildstripe and who are you and what are you doing in this territory?" Frostpaw had to answer him because she couldn't take on this full grown cat all by her self and she couldn't escape. Frostpaw sat up and said "my name is Frostpaw and I was traveling through I didn't know anybody lived here if you wish I can leave as soon as I can."

Wildstripe quickly said " If you leave you might die let me take you to my Clan." Frostpaw caught the word Clan and thought "he's apart of a clan!" she said "Thank you that's very generous of you." Wildstripe turned around and headed into the snow Frostpaw followed she cringed at how cold the snow was and guessed that he stayed in there until she woke up. Wildstripe called over his shoulder "do you want to get left behind? come on!" she ran to catch up to him and as their pelts brushed she cringed away as she followed him a giant thorn wall came into view and they went through a tunnel into a clearing cats were scattered around but a single cat in the center of the clearing sat and watched the other cats, frost had formed on the tips of his fur and whiskers.

Wildstripe walked up to him and said "Icestar I found this apprentice out in our territory her name is Frostpaw and she has no were to go, what should we do with her?". Icestar studied Frostpaw for awhile and finally said "she can stay here and be mentored by one of the warriors."

Icestar jumped up on to a ledge and yowled "all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Iceledge!" Icestar beckoned Frostpaw with his tail and she came over and jumped up and sat beside Wildstripe on the ledge murmurs were rippling through the crowd of cats Icestar signaled silence with a twitch of his tail and he said "the apprentice you see before me is a wanderer she has no place to go so I have decided to let her stay in ArcticClan and be mentored by a warrior." murmurs of surprise and anger spread through the crowd a charcoal gray cat even stood and challenged his leader saying "we can't have her here she's probably a lost kittypet! and that would mean she would stuff her self all the time!"

Anger swept through Frostpaw. Wildstripe whispered "he is challenging you will you sit here and be accused of being a kittypet or stand your ground and show your a warrior?"

Frostpaw stood up and pounced on the challenging cat he didn't see it coming but he was just as fast as his tongue. She dodged easily and swiped a paw with unsheathed claws across his flank he yowled Frostpaw was slammed into the ground and held in place but something gave her strength and she threw him off.

Panting heavily and blood dripping from a wound on her shoulder she staggered under the Iceledge and all the cats looked astonished murmurs of surprise ran through the crowed like "she threw off Darkpelt! and he's the biggest cat in the Clan!" Icestar waited for the cats to settle down and then he said "does this show the she is allowed to stay she is a great fighter and taking on Darkpelt like that was a stupid move but she has proven herself to the clan by throwing our strongest warrior off of her."

Sound of agreement rang through the cats and Icestar jumped down, closing the Clan meeting to an end a she-cat that was a black calico came up to her and put cobwebs on her wound Frostpaw said "Hello, my name is Frostpaw what's yours?" the cat replied "I am Moltenfur and I am the Clan medicine cat."Frostpaw winced as she applied pressure to her wound and Moltenfur went on and said "It was a brave thing about what you did standing up for yourself against Darkpelt, no one ever has done that to him they respect him even though he can be hard headed at times." Frostpaw felt like she made an enemy she shouldn't have.


	3. The Apperance

Frostpaw followed Moltenfur around the camp while Moltenfur was talking she got hostile glares from some of the cats she felt like she was unaccepted and she knew why. She took down their strongest warrior and she's only an apprentice, now they're afraid of treachery from her. She thought _"But I would never do that! It's horrible killing your own kind for success." _. Moltenfur meowed " The apprentice's den are over there." she pointed to a thick bramble patch with a gap in the middle and then she said " over there is the warrior's den." and pointed to a cave in the side of the wall.

Moltenfur turned away from the wall. Frostpaw followed her and asked " what do you do around here?" Moltenfur turned around and said "well when it's leaf-bare I treat cats that have colds like, a cough, white cough, green cough, black cough, and other things. But those are medicine cat duty's." Frostpaw asked "so there are different roles?" Moltenfur looked at her curiously and asked "didn't you come from a Clan?"

Frostpaw looked down at her paws she didn't know what her Clan was like or the name of it. Frostpaw said " I can't remember anything from my Clan." Moltenfur padded up to Frostpaw and pressed the side of her body up against her to comfort her and said "oh...I didn't know I'm sorry." and Frostpaw felt warm against her.

Moltenfur pulled away and said "well you should see Wildstripe for something to do." Frostpaw nodded and said farewell to her and walked over to Wildstripe and asked "What am I supposed to do?" Wildstripe said "well we can't send you out into training until Icestar gives you a mentor, so I guess hang back until the ceremony."

Frostpaw thought _"good...at least I'll be able to learn from watching them_." Frostpaw went away from the cats to an empty corner and sat there watching the others and it was becoming to get sunset when the first stars were showing, which must have been warriors of StarClan. Icestar called the Clan under the iceledge and twitched his tail for Frostpaw to come up and said "This day I ask Frostpaw to become an apprentice of ArcticClan to learn the ways and customs of our Clan, I say this in front of StarClan so the may hear and accept her into the Clan."

Murmurs of agreement rang through the crowd, Icestar called for silence and then went on "Frostpaw needs a mentor I think that it's time for Smokepelt to have an apprentice." a smoke gray warrior jumped up with a look of shock on his face for a moment. Some how Frostpaw knew what to do she jumped down from the iceledge and the smoke gray tom made his way to the front of the crowd and as he went up he glanced around nervously and then touched noses with his new apprentice.

Frostpaw could have sworn she saw guilt in his eyes but it left him just as quick as it appeared and then he said "tomorrow I will show you around the territory." Frostpaw nodded an said "okay." Frostpaw went to the apprentice's den and saw a moss bed already made up for her she looked at the other apprentices and they glared at her. She knew she would never fully be accepted into the Clan.

But then the impossible happened one of the apprentices padded up to her and said "Hi, my name is Flowerpaw! What's your name?" Frostpaw was shocked she but she straightened up and replied "my name is Frostpaw and I'm glad to meet you!" Flowerpaw sniffed Frostpaw and said "you smell like the forest not a kittypet, Darkpelt is a stupid fur ball for saying you were a kittypet." Frostpaw smiled and thought _"at least I have someone on my side_._" _Frostpaw purred "Thanks for saying that." Flowerpaw mewed "no problem!"

Frostpaw walked over to her bed and said " Good night Flowerpaw." and Flowerpaw replied "night!" Frostpaw's dream was a lot better then her day. She was in the forest and the sweet familiar scent of her mother filled her lungs but when she turned around her mother was not there but another cat that had blue tipped fur and the darkest pelt she has ever seen it was darker then Darkpelt's fur and to top it all of the cat had the beautiful blue eyes of her mother. Frostpaw seemed intimidated by how big the cat was to her then the cat spoke "who are you? and why do you smell like my mother?" then it hit her right in the back of the head this cat was her brother Frostpaw replied "I am Frostpaw and I'm not really sure why I smell like her but I think were siblings."

The cat looked shocked at first and then said "My name is Trinity Blade I'm a loner outside all Clans and when I was traveling my little sister followed me and when we were far from my home Clan she revealed herself and started to travel with me but then we were separated because of those wretched twolegs I got away from them but my sister was taken away and I believe my sister is still alive because your here and I will not believe your in StarClan." Frostpaw smiled and then asked "were are you?" Trinity Blade sighed and said "I don't know but it might be close to you since were having this dream." Frostpaw sighed and said "right now I'm in a Clan." and then her brother's pricked up then he said "I must go but I will try to find you." Frostpaw nodded and said "I'll try to do the same." Frostpaw felt something jab her in the side and before she woke up she yelled "bye!" after her brother.

Frostpaw looked up to see Smokepelt jabbing her he said "ah your finally awake." and then he turned around and went through the ferns and poked his head back in "come on I have to show you the clan boundary's." Frostpaw opened her mouth in a wide yawn and then got up and stretched and the she felt a stab in her side. A thorn was sticking out of her side and she thought _"must have been those apprentices that don't like me very much."_ she grabbed it between her teeth and pulled, it come out but it still hurt and she left the apprentice's den.

Smokepelt was sitting by a pile of fresh kill eating a vole and when he saw her he flicked his tail for her to come over when she came over Smokepelt said "want some fresh kill?" Frostpaw replied "sure." Frostpaw padded over and grabbed a mouse and sat beside her mentor and toke hungry bites out of it and finished it quickly after she was finished she followed Smokepelt out of the camp then he started to pick up speed and soon they were running.

They stopped at a small river then Smokepelt sneered "This is RockClan's territory." beyond the river was huge mountains as far as the eye can see and then a flash of a sleek black warrior showed and then Smokepelt said " the leader for their Clan is called Mountainstar, keep their sent so you can remember who they are." and then they toke off running again.

In a few minuets they were at a small gravel path and then Smokepelt said "across this path lays FernClan's territory." Frostpaw could tell why it was called that, across the path was a forest filled with ferns and brambles Frostpaw looked at Smokepelt and said what is the leader's name from there?" Smokepelt replied "the leader's name from FernClan is Tanglestar, Icestar is good friends with him." Frostpaw said "but I thought that you can't be friends with other clan cats." then Smokepelt sighed and said "their friendship goes way back before I was even born." Frostpaw thought that maybe it could be an advantage to have their friendship.

Smokepelt brought Frostpaw to and giant stone with a smaller stone in the middle of it Smokepelt said "this is the gathering place for all five Clans, we gather here every full moon it's called the Gathering stone." Frostpaw jumped up onto the stone and wondered around on it she came to the edge of the other side and looked down and then she got startled by a cat yowling she looked up just to get slammed into by a huge brown tabby tom-cat and he was about to claw her throat but she pushed him off jut like she pushed Darkpelt off of her.

He looked surprised but got back into focus and ran at her and clawed her down her flank leaving a nasty wound she retaliated by biting his hide leg and he yowled in protest and tried to bite her but she bit him harder making him jerk away from her and run to the edge of the Gathering stone and jump off. Frostpaw turned around to see Smokepelt held to the ground by two cats and one on top of him about to kill him without thinking Frostpaw slammed into the cat that was going to kill him knocking one of the cats away that was holding him down Smokpelt clawed the remaining cat's eye it yowled and staggered away. The two cats that were left toke Frostpaw on at the same time Frostpaw yowled "that's not fair!" one of the cats said "nothing is ever fair, you shouldn't have been getting ready to invade our territory!" Frostpaw was about to make a hasty retort but Smokepelt push one of the cats away from Frostpaw and started battling him.

Frostpaw turned on the other cat a clawed it's nose it spat at her and clawed right below her eye she yowled in pain she turned, angry at the cat and slammed into it and pinned it and was about to make the final blow when Smokepelt hissed "stop Frostpaw! you don't kill for vengeance you kill if your protecting your clan!" instead of killing the cat she bit him hard on the paw and got off and yowled "leave!" the cat scrambled away and Frostpaw turned and just noticed how much she hurt all over she looked over at Smokepelt he had a cut down his side some fur missing from his shoulder and one eye was closed she limped over to him and gave a gentle lick on the wound on his flank and said "come on let's go back to camp so we can get healed up."

Frostpaw helped Smokepelt down the Gathering stone and all the way home Smokepelt rasped " Those cats were from CloudClan, their Clan is very accusing and hostile.". When they came through the thorn tunnel they heard wailing from a cat and to Frostpaws horror, her brother, Trinity Blade lay pinned to the ground by Darkpelt.

~*Author's Note*~

Wow! It's been awhile, sorry I haven't posted this since last year in August I was just busy with everything else in life and school got in the way, don't worry! I'll have part three up by next week, maybe even Sunday! Well see you guys soon.


End file.
